Revenge is Best Served Without the Slushy
by Keiko Sheena
Summary: Revenge!Fic Kurt nodded, stalked forward towards Sebastian, pulled back his deceptively delicate looking hand, and brought it back down into Sebastian's face. A sickening crack and squelch echoed, blood spurted onto the pavement of the parking garage. Bamf!Kurt Bamf!Finn Bamf!New Directions Rated M for language and some violence.


**Ok, So I'm writing this because that Craigslist smelling slut, Sebastian, didn't get punished at all for nearly blinding Blaine, and a real revenge fic is needed! I have not read one where there is any actual repercussions to his actions, except for one where he gets the shit beat out of him in an AU fic. **

**I did not like the way Kurt didn't even really seem upset by the fact that the guy who had been trying to steal his boyfriend for the longest time, nearly blinded his boyfriend with a slushy that was actually meant for **_**him**_**. **

**And instead of handing in the recording of Sebastian's confession to the police, Kurt gives it back to beat him at regionals. Not cool. **

**So, I present this fic to you! REVENGE!**

**Also, I get my Glee timeline confused, so if I mention things that hadn't happened yet in the season, ignore it, and pretend that it did, for my sake. **

**This mofo is going to get it!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter or anything else!**

* * *

The performance was coming to its climax when Puck saw the paper bag being passed from one Gargler to another.

Before he could say anything, the ugly blond guy took out a Big Gulp slushy from the bag, and threw it his boy Hummel.

But then Blaine came out of nowhere, physically pushed Kurt out of the way, and took the slushy to the face.

The whole performance stopped as Blaine fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he hit the pavement crying out to Blaine.

"Oh God! Blaine, baby?! Blaine?! Holy shit, your eyes! Don't open them, Love!"

Puck and the other New Directions dashed over to their fallen friends, various gasps being let out at the sight. Both of Blaine's eyes were puffed up and red, red splotches were spreading from his eyes to all around his eye sockets and nose.

"Tina, call an ambulance! Sam, go get a water bottle from Kurt's car, maybe we can flush it out! Puck, bro, call my mom's special number at work. We can get him in faster if she signs him in at the hospital before we get there! Artie, call the police, tell them that someone we know assaulted a friend of yours with an unknown liquid that seems to have blinded him. Tell the operator to get Officer Rowe to Level C of the mall's parking garage, it's for Kurt Hummel! Now! "

Finn barked out orders like a General ordering is troops to help a man down.

As the teens followed their orders, Finn cradled Blaine's head in his hands, taking it from Kurt.

The whole time he had been issuing out orders, Kurt had been babbling nonsense to Blaine, trying to keep him and himself semi-calm.

"Come on baby, you'll be fine. We'll get you fixed up, good as new. Please, don't cry, it'll make it worse. I love you so much Blaine, so much! Shhhh."

He vaguely heard the other New Directions members yelling at the Warblers.

"What the hell was in that slushy?!" Santana screamed, pulling Sebastian to her face by his tie.

"Why would you do that to your friend?!" Mike hissed, cracking his knuckles.

Pandemonium was all round, Warblers demanding what was in the slushy, New Directions members boxing in the Warblers so that none of them could leave the scene of the crime.

Tina came running to where Finn and Kurt were cradling a whimpering Blaine, and dropped to her knees.

Artie wasn't far behind her, his wheel chair made a screeching noise as he stopped himself quickly in front of them.

"The ambulance is on the way, I told them to make sure to take us to your mom's hospital, Finn."

"The police are on the way, they said ten minutes."

"Thanks Tina, Artie. Finn, can you hold Blaine for a minute? I need to take care of a little _problem._" Kurt hissed, all fear and weakness gone from his person. Now, there was a burning anger in deep in his eyes, his fists were clenched tight, his jaw working in a circle.

"I got this bro, go fuck him up."

Kurt launched himself to his feet and made a mad run to where his friends were cornering the Warblers, who had all gone pale, and fear was evident in all of them.

Good, they should be afraid.

Kurt cracked his knuckles before walking through the opening Rachael and Santana made for him in their ring.

"It's not enough that you have been trying to steal my boyfriend from me ever since you joined the Warblers, but now you tried to fucking permanently blind me? What has either of us done to you?! Who pissed in your cheerios, and now you have to ruin everyone else's lives to make yourself feel better?!"

Sebastian's face morphed into an ugly sneer as he narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Because Blaine looked like a hot piece of ass, but his gayfaced boyfriend was in the way! So, I've been trying to get rid of you for months by flirting with Blaine, taking him out on coffee dates, even if he didn't know that they were dates. I've been insulting and belittling you, pointing out your ugly features and bitchy personality to you, in hopes of making you finally see what I see. Some leech who has attached himself to the hottest gay in Lima, and your pathetic flat ass needed it be put in your place!"

At this, many of the New Directions and the Warblers gasped, none of them knowing of the silent battle that had been going on between Sebastian and Kurt. But ever the performer, Sebastian ignored them all, smirking at Kurt's shaking form.

"So, I put together this little number, and told the Warblers it was the right thing to do, you stole their best chance at regionals by taking Blaine with you to McKinley. Before you all arrived I put a cup of rock salt into that slushy. I knew I'd never stay with someone who was blind, why would Blaine? Besides, all I really want him for is a one night stand, then he's going to be kicked to the curb, and the hunt is on for the next doe eyed boy that comes my way. And you can't prove any of this! My dad is a state judge, he can get me out of anything, and this parking garage is so old; they've never updated to security cameras, I checked."

The whole time Sebastian had been going on his little rant, Kurt's face had gone white as a sheet, his fists were clenching, and his body was shaking in anger.

Red filled his vision, and all he could think of was ripping out Sebastian's throat, when Santana laughed.

Not only did she laugh, but she let out a loud, cackling shriek, bending over and bracing herself on her knees.

The whole population of the garage turned to stare at her, questioning why she would laugh when someone was hurting her friends.

"You idiot! Ahahaha! I've been recording your whole little confession this whole time! I've got the whole thing on tape!"

Kurt let a slow, wicked smirk lift the corner of his lips, his eyes lighting up with glee.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sebastian screamed, trying to rush forward and take the voice recorder that mysteriously appeared in her hand. But the other Warblers held him back, not wanting to add more charges that were going to be brought on them.

"I've always got a voice recorder tape to my underboob at all times, just in case I need to black mail someone with it. I took it out as soon as you decided to be a fuckwad and throw that shit at Blaine. I've been waiting for a damn confession out of you, and now I have it."

Kurt pulled Santana forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Satan."

"No prob Porcelain. But I stopped recording after he finished. So, go ahead."

Kurt nodded, stalked forward towards Sebastian, pulled back his deceptively delicate looking hand, and brought it back down into Sebastian's face.

A sickening crack and squelch echoed, blood spurted onto the pavement of the parking garage, and Sebastian squealed like an eight year old girl. The force of Kurt's right hook knocked Sebastian to the ground, where he writhed in pain.

"My nose! You broke my nose!"

"Kick his ass dolphin !" Brittany growled, angered by the pain that was caused to her second favorite dolphin, Blainers.

Kurt nodded, silently bent over and grabbed the tie around Sebastian's neck. He pulled him up to meet his eyes.

"You fucking blinded the love of my life, and you're worried about a broken nose?! Well, let me give you something to whine about!"

Kurt brought up his foot and used all of his might and kicker training to kick Sebastian in the groin, grinning with demented pleasure at the sound of another high pitched scream, followed by the sound of pathetic crying.

Kurt let go of his tie, letting Sebastian fall to the floor with a dull thud, and the Warblers looking at Kurt like he was the devil incarnate.

He ignored the triumphant sounds his team members were making, and the horrified wails coming from the warblers. They had helped this douchebag blind his love, his Blaine. They had caused him pain, made him cry. They would pay.

He simply stepped over the writhing and sobbing form of Sebastian, and calmly walked to where the other Warblers had gathered.

"Kurt-" Wes.

"Save it."

A beat of silence, all except for Blaine's whimpering and the whining from Sebastian.

"How dare you! Blaine was your friend! It wasn't even meant for him, but for me! Why?!_ I_ was your friend! I've tutored you all at some point, we had movie nights and we all hung out together, we bonded in my time at Dalton! Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Or did you forget the brotherhood we are all supposed to have?!"

"Kurt, we didn't know! We thought it was just a slushy! Sebastian said that it was justice for taking Blaine with you back to McKinley! We were just…upset that you took our best voice with you to the competition! We had no idea that there was anything harmful in the-" David was cut off by Kurt raking his perfectly manicured nails across his face, making David cry out in pain.

"Oh suck it up, you little bitch! I've had worse from a Girl Scout who mistook me for someone who owed her money! " Santana jeered, thrusting her hip out.

Four identical bleeding gashes ran across David's left cheek as he held it in his hands, eyes watering.

"You may have not known that the slushy was tainted, but you still went along with a plan to hurt a fellow Warbler as revenge for moving schools. Where as I am hurting fellow Warblers as revenge for seriously injuring my boyfriend, another Warbler." Kurt hissed, eyes glaring death at all of the boys in cheesy uniforms.

"And now, my step mother is going to make sure that the best doctor in Lima will treat Blaine and hopefully salvage his eyesight, and the police are on their way to arrest all of you, because you are all in on this assault. If you hadn't noticed, my father in a congressman who has strong ties with many anti-bullying and LGBT friendly authorities. Also, one of the officers who's coming is the Chief of Police, who is making a special field visit for me. You see, he's a longtime family friend who had to pull my mother and I out of the wreckage that was our car when a drunk driver ran a red light and T-boned us, ten years ago. He was the one who charged the man with vehicular manslaughter , and he is still sitting in a cell in prison now.

Rick, Officer Rowe, has a special place in his heart for me, and I for him. Without him, I would not be alive today. You are all accessories to this crime, and I seriously doubt that any of you will be let off the hook. You know... this _could_ be labeled as a hate crime." Kurt rambled in his blind anger and fear for his boyfriend, enjoying the horrified expression that crossed every Warblers face.

"You're so hot when you're mad, Kurtie." Brittany said in her usual floaty voice.

Kurt let a brief smile flash to his favorite blonde girl, but let it drop as he turned his head to face the Warblers again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go comfort my boyfriend. I pray to a God that I don't believe in, that he have mercy on your souls if the damage to Blaine is permanent."

Kurt then spun on the heel of his combat boots, stepped over Sebastian's still flailing body, and marched back over to his love.

He promptly ignored the awed looks of admiration and fear that his friends were shooting him.

He kneeled down to his boyfriend, exchanging a nod with Finn.

Taking Blaine's head from Finn and held him close to his chest, he crooned, "Hey baby, I'm back. Just hold on, the ambulance is almost here."

Blaine let out a low whine, almost like an animal.

"Kurt."

"I'm here. Just focus on my voice."

Three sets of sirens suddenly filled the lower levels of the parking garage, and Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief.

"They're here babe, we're gonna get you to the hospital, and they'll make you feel better." Blaine clutched Kurt's shirt tighter.

"It hurts." Blaine moaned, letting tears sting him even more as they left his swollen and pained eyes.

"I know baby. Just hold on a little longer."

The sirens were getting closer, the loud sound making Blain wince and cry harder.

It was just like when he and Glenn were jumped at his school dance.

The ambulance came screaming into the parking garage, followed by two large police vans, big enough to sit fifteen prisoners in the back.

The ambulance came to a sudden stop, and two women came flying out of the back of the ambulance, one with her bag, the other with a stretcher.

Finn quickly told them what happened, and helped Kurt lift his love onto the stretcher .

"Finn, go with him. Call dad, I'll talk with the police. I'll be there as soon as I'm able to, ok?"

Finn nodded and Kurt quickly kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"Baby, you're going to be going with Finn-" Blaine cried out his protest.

"You have to. I'm going to go talk to the police, then I'll be right there."

"But Kur-."

Finn grabbed Blaine's hand, one of the paramedics closed the ambulance doors, and they were off.

In and out in less than five minutes. They were good.

Kurt turned to the two police vans, and let out a shaky smile when Rick stepped out the van on his right.

"Kurt! Are you ok?! The kid who called in said that someone had been seriously hurt, asked for me personally, and flashed your name around. What happened?"

Kurt then spent the next fifteen minutes telling the chief of police what had happened, every little detail and didn't even skip out of the parts where he assaulted Sebastian and David.

Rick held his composure long enough to tell his officers to arrest all of the kids with the uniforms, and ignored the cackling of a certain Santana Lopez when Officer Drake had to pull up the crying blond kid who started this whole mess, and put him in handcuffs.

"I bet you're used to this, huh slut?" Tina Cohen-Chang hissed as Officer roughly patted down the blond boy, and tossed him into the police van.

Rick shook his head and pulled Kurt close. Kurt wrapped his long arms around Rick, and let himself sob.

"Why Rick? Why? It was meant for me, but he took it. And now he's being rushed to a hospital, and he may never see again, all because of me!"

Rick held the kid close, reminded of a night just like this ten years ago, when he got the call that a drunk driver had T-boned a car near town center. When he got there, he saw a completely wrecked sedan, impact on drivers side, an idiotic drunk man asking what he had done wrong, and the crying of a child.

Well, he had pulled both the mother and the boy out of the car, but the mother had been dead already, and the boy had suffered with a broken arm, leg, and concussion.

The boy had asked what he had done wrong, and why God had taken his mommy from him. Had asked if he was a bad boy.

Rick was thrown back in to reality when Drake honked the van's horn.

"Come on, Chief. We got the voice recorder the girl gave us, let's go!"

Rick nodded his head, gently pulled Kurt off of him, and gripped his shoulder.

"Ok kid, you know how this works. I'll be seeing you soon. Make sure to have his parents at the hospital tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, and let his family friend go to the police van.

As they pulled away with the Warblers in tow, Kurt shakily walked to his car.

"I'll drive boo, just get in. Come on guys, Lima Hospital. You all know where that is, right?"

After all of her friends gave her affirmative nods, Mercedes lightly pushed Kurt into the passenger side of his Navigator, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Let's go see your boy."

* * *

***Three months later***

Blaine was sitting in his bedroom, glasses perched on his nose, reading his well worn copy of Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone.

A knock on his open door alerted him to the presence of his lovely boyfriend, who was leaning against the frame.

"Hey baby." He said, pushing himself off of the door frame and walking over to his bed to lay down and snuggle with him.

Blaine put his book down and wrapped his arms around Kurt, inhaling the scent of his aftershave and his pure Kurtness.

"So, I just got off the phone with Rick before I came inside. The last Warbler has been expelled from Dalton, moved out, and sent to Juvenile until they're eighteen, or Jail for one year."

Blaine hated to hear what had happened to his former friends, but it was what they deserved for being a part of the plan that had nearly blinded him.

He vaguely remembered being rushed to the hospital that Finn's mom worked for, and being taken into surgery immediately.

It had taken two months for his eyes to heal completely, but his eye sight was horrible now, and he needed a very strong prescription strength for his glasses.

They had saved his sight, but were not able to make him see with his old perfect 20/20.

Blaine couldn't stop thanking Finn for a month strait after the incident, because the doctor had told him that if Finn hadn't thought of the eye flush, that the rock salt would have started to dissolve and damage his eyes even further.

Finn brushed it off with a deep blush, and said that he wouldn't have known what to do if it weren't for his mother teaching him these things from a young age.

* * *

Sebastian had been held up in court because his father had tried to get him out of any charges at all, and even tried to turn the charges onto Kurt!

He claimed that his son had been maimed by Kurt in revenge for something so small as throwing a slushy at his boyfriend.

Kurt' kick had actually ruptured one of Sebastian's testicles, and now he could not speak or sing the way he used to, because of the broken nose Kurt had given him. The punch had thrown something out of whack, and now he spoke with a nasally voice, and sung like a dying squirrel.

But Santana had taken the witness stand and said it was in her defense, because after she revealed that she had recorded Sebastian's confession, he had tried to attack her.

Which was true, she just didn't include the part about the Warblers holding him back.

But without Kurt's dad's pull with official figures, Sue's influence with the media, and Officer Rowe's (call me Rick, kid) testimony, Sebastian might have gotten away with it.

Instead, he was given six years in Westernville's prison, because of aggravated assault, attempted assault, stalking ; Kurt made sure to tell the judge about how Sebastian was always following Blaine and seemed to know where he was going at all times, and would show up.

The judge even threw in an extra year for under aged drunk driving, with the witness being the bartender at Scandals. He claimed he had no idea that Sebastian was under aged, but saw the story in the paper, and had to come forward.

All in all, Blaine was so thankful he had Kurt in his life. Kurt had taken care of things when he needed it most.

"I love you Kurt. So much."

He felt Kurt squeeze his waist, and he settled more into his bed and his lover's body.

"I love you too. No one messes with a Hummel."

**So! That was my revenge fic. How was it?!**


End file.
